


Stay For Breakfast

by Jane57821_6



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliantina Amar a Muerte TV, Juliantina in La Camioneta, Juls and Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: A little fun in La Camioneta after the talk with Camilio, before getting back to Chivis's house. I used a little artistic license to insert a partition between them and Alirio, for some privacy. Whatever will they get up to.





	Stay For Breakfast

Valentina thanked Alirio as she got into the truck followed by Juls who did the same and they sat close together, identical to their positions while chatting with Camilio. They rode in silence, each one lost in their thoughts.

 

Val looked at Juls. She knew it was a lot of information for her to take in. She had shamelessly stared at her and thought she had looked adorable, listening with rapt attention to Camilo. The subject matter required one to suspend belief in the regular order of things. She had been so distracted by her presence, she could barely repeat what he had said. It helped that she was familiar with the book, having read it a lot, after her dad's passing. It had been a source of comfort, one for which she was very thankful. She saw Juls move a lock of hair behind her ear and it was a struggle not to replace that hand with hers. Her hair is so silky and that ear, she longed to kiss it, as she had done so many times in the past. She wanted to tuck her head in the crook of her shoulder and fill her senses with her scent. She looked at her lips and wet hers recalling how soft they felt against hers. How could they be so close, touching even, yet, it felt like there was an ever widening chasm between them. She touched her own lips and looked away at the passing scenery.

 

Juls knew Val was staring and wondered what was going through her mind. She had gotten her wish about them being on a break but seeing her so vulnerable was hard. She wanted to take care of her and tell her their love was strong enough to survive every obstacle. This reincarnation, transmigration thing was difficult to comprehend. Val believed it so, she would try to understand. She was thrilled Val had felt comfortable enough to lay her head on her shoulder and she wished they were alone. She had never wanted anything more than to take her in her arms at that moment. They were alone now, well, excluding the driver. Why did she seem so far away? Their connection felt faint and she had to do something. She looked at Val and saw her glance at her lips then away and return to staring out the window. Why was she so nervous and hesitant.

"Val?" She took her hand.

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Val kept looking out the window. "Nothing."

"Look at me."

Val turned at the pleading tone and focused on her. She was once again mesmerized by how strikingly beautiful her eyes were. "Your eyes..."

Valentina smiled at her and automatically moved close so their foreheads touched. "I ..." she stopped then started again wistfully. "It's really hard to keep my distance especially when you're within arms length."

"Awww Val. You know why I said we should put things on hold. We've talked about it. There's too much going on now." She ran her hands through Val's hair, wrapped a few locks around her fingers, stroked it downwards to the tips.

"I know that but it doesn't make it any easier. I want to touch you but I don't even know if I can." Val looked down and started to move her head away.

Juls cupped her cheeks with both hands and held her head in place. She caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, and the outline of her ears then placed her hands on the back of her neck, applying pressure so Val inclined her head and brought their lips closer. They rubbed noses. Juls came to a decision, a selfish one but she couldn't help it. "Tell Alirio to drive around some." Her fingers lightly drummed against Val's lip.

"What?" Val responded as if in a fog, she was having a hard time focusing on anything, other than Juls's fingers and lips that were so close.

Juls whispered against her ear. "Tell. Alirio. To. Take. The. Scenic. Route." She kissed the reddening ear next to her.

"Got it, got it."

 

She sat up, cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't squeak when she spoke. "Alirio?"

"Yes Miss."

"Please drive around some before heading to Chivis's place."

"As you wish Miss."

 

Val turned her attention back to Juls appraisingly as of if to say now, what. She was surprised to see Juls hit the button raising the partition. Uh ho. "What are you doing?"

Juls advanced on her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled inwardly when she saw Val's clenched hands on her thighs. She moved them away and straddled her. Val was struggling not to touch her. _"I can do this, I can do this."_ A mantra she uttered in a loosing battle.

"What's that babe?" Juliana held her face, moved her head back and softly kissed her neck.

Val swallowed, lips parting in a sigh. "Nothing. We shouldn't, it will blur the lines more."

"Yes it will." Juls kept kissing her neck, walked her fingers along her shoulders then kissed her jawline, giving it little nips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

She trailed her fingers up Val's arms and over her ear, traced her eyebrows. She looked into her eyes. "I know I said we should take a step back."

"Yes."

"I can't stop thinking about you. My body betrays me." She saw Val break into a smile and traced her mouth with her fingers.

"That's because I think about you all the time, mostly naughty thoughts."

"You don't say? I wondered about that. My mind is filled with images of our night together." She brought Val's hands to her lips and kissed it loudly, "Muah, Muah, Muah" and Val broke into laughter, breaking the tension. Val kissed her nose and the hollow spot on her chin. Juls put Val's hand on the zipper of her jacket. Val unzipped it and didn't do anything else. Hmmm, Juls thought, she was making it hard for her. She placed Val's hands on her chest. "I missed your touch here." She used Val's hands to idly trace the contours of her bra.

Juls stopped and moved to the other end of the seat. She undid the top button of her jeans under Val's watchful eyes. She hooked her legs around Val's waist, "come here" and drew her in. Val was helpless to resist. Juls took her hand and teasingly licked her fingers and Val could feel the tingling in her loins. "I'm so wet. I need you."

Val closed her eyes as if in pain. "I need you too, so much." She didn't do anything though.

Juls moved Val's hand along her stomach, into her undies and their breaths caught at the touch of her wet lips. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, "mmmmm ..."

Val was lost in her wetness as her fingers moved and slid against Juls. Val spread her lips apart as Juls stared into her eyes and rubbed her nub against her fingers. "Yes ...." She kissed Juls passionately and she responded in kind. She grabbed her butt to aid her movements. They both got quickly frustrated at the constraints of the jeans and Juls lifted her hips and Val helped her pull it off and quickly took hers off too.

 

"Now where were we?" Juls asked.

Val's hands were back on her like a flash, as if they had never left. She hovered at her entrance and placed the pad of a few fingers across it, applying pressure downwards as if thrusting into her but stopping short of going in. Juls was burning, she knew her ears were red and moved her hips up, seeking contact. Val ignored it and continued to stroke her, up and down, in circles. Juls was ecstatic when Val placed the tip of her fingers in but it wasn't nearly enough. Val could sense Juls's frustration from the insistent movement of her hips.

Juls placed her hands on Val's arm and pressed it wordlessly indicating she wanted more, to no avail. She bit her lip as she looked at Val who was smirking at her. She cupped Val's face in her hands. "You're in so much trouble."

"The best kind." Val stilled her fingers.

"You know I'll get you back for this right?" She kissed Val tenderly and moved her hair away from her face when they parted. She moved her hips in an exaggerated fashion moaning against Val's ear, who was getting even more turned on even though she knew what Juls was doing.

"I can't wait." She barely got out.

"You will have to." She smirked at Val's reaction and moved her hips again, getting the same response.

Val held her hips, stilling them. "Yeah, why?"

"Why? Ladies first and this lady is aching for your touch."

"No?"

"Yes, right .... there." Juls moved her arm at the same time as she moved her hips and took Val's fingers deeper within her. "Yes," she said through parted lips that Val covered with hers.

Val slowly moved in and out of her, "like that?"

"Yes." Juls put her hands around Val's neck as she moved against her. Val fingers moved ever faster against her. "Babe."

Val paused and looked at her. "Too fast." She held onto Val's hands and moved her fingers the way she wanted.

"You sucking my fingers in your tightness feel so good." Val was amazed at how sensitive her fingers were and could feel every pull from Juls. She would never get enough of her. "I want you, all the time." She breathe against her neck and licked it.

"You feel good. I missed your touch inside me."

"I missed it more. I never imagined it would be like this." Val took Juls hands and put it in her panties. "Touch me."

Juls was overcome by all the sensations, touching Val who was thrusting in and out of her. The look in Val's eyes, her voice and their connection, resonated deep inside her. "Oh babe." Juls parted her wet lips, and rubbed her swollen nub. Val moved fast against her as felt Juls start to tighten around her fingers and felt the answering response between her thighs.

"I'm so close." Val slowed the movement of her fingers and hips. "No, I don't want you to come yet."

"I can't hold it much longer. You feel too good." Juls really couldn't and she felt herself closing and opening up around Val's fingers. She turned her head and sucked the side of Val's neck.

Val reached up and took her lips in her mouth and sucked it. After a few strokes, she felt herself falling, hurtling over the edge, trusting Val will keep her safe. Val was close behind and brought their mouths close together, swallowing their moans and cries. They kept stroking each other until the contractions stopped and stayed in a close and tight embrace.

Val pulled her fingers out of Juls and she missed their connection immediately. Juls slowly pulled her fingers out of her too and licked it. "Mmmmm .... you taste good." She kissed a stunned Val who could taste herself on her lips. Oh my, that look in Val's eyes meant trouble and made her weak. Val reached out for her.

 

"We're here Miss." Alirio's voice was like cold water, washing over them.

"Thank you. We'll just be a moment." They heard him turn off the truck and heard the door close after he stepped out.

 

"Fuck!" Val exclaimed. Juls caressed her cheek soothingly. "Hold on to that thought. You can do anything you want to me, later."

"Not helping." Juls could see the wheels spinning when Val met her eyes. "Anything?" She kissed Juls.

"Yes."

Val drew closer and dipped a finger into Juls panties. She covered her fingers with some juices and coated Juls's lips with it. Juls hands moved into her hair and brought their lips closer. Val stiffened her tongue and licked upwards against her upper lip and in a circular motion against her lower lip, pressing it lower, opening it wider before sucking it into her mouth, as she would her nether lips. They both knew what she was doing. "I can't wait to eat you ..." She pulled Juls's zipper up and buttoned her pants. Next, she fixed her top that had ridden up her stomach. "There. All set Mi Amor." She placed one last kiss on her lips and moved away to adjust her own clothing.

Juls put both hands on her face and calmed her breathing. She worried her lips a bit, thinking and looked on as Val straightened up.

"What?" Val asked.

"I don't want to let you go yet."

"Awwww." Val gave her a hug. "You don't have to."

"Will you come in for breakfast?"

"I got fed already but who am I to say no to more breakfast. On one condition?"

"What?" Juls wondered what she would say.

"Does it involve Juls juice? I'm parched after all that activity."

"You!" Juls blushed. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll come."

"Again and again." Juls sniggered and opened the door, making her escape. Val followed close behind, admiring her assets.

 

They walked in silence for a few moments then Juls said, "poor Alirio. I hope we didn't give him a heart attack or scar him for life, with the show we put on." Juls looked at Val somewhat embarrassed but not remorseful in the least.

"I completely forgot he was there. I was caught up between someone's thighs."

"I know nothing of it. Gosh, I won't be able to meet his eyes when next I see him."

"You don't have to worry. He can be discreet and I'm sure he's heard much worse over the years."

"I suppose so."

"Perhaps not as loud as you though."

"What, I'm not that loud. Am I?!"

"You're not, well, a little."

"Hey! I recall someone saying, _don't hold back, I want to hear you_. By the way, so are you."

"Touché. What can I say, I the sounds we make. It turns me on more, if that's even at all possible."

"Yes?"

"Mmhmm. I'm always thinking about your many attributes, among other things of course."

"Really, other things, like what?

"Your beautiful mind and how soft your lips are."

Juls shook her head and responded with a smile. "Hmmmm." She kept walking a little ahead of Val and was amused when she continued.

"Yep. How nicely you fill out those jeans and how much I want to peel them off of you, again, to get to your soft skin underneath."

"My soft skin?" Juls stopped abruptly and Val almost walked right into her. She trailed some fingers along the side of her face and touched her lips. She stared intensely at Val and noticed her fidget, eyes darting everywhere. She quickly grazed her lips with hers. "You my dear, need to work on your lines." She let go of her chin and walked away.

"Wait a minute. I thought my lines were just fine."

"Sure. Come along now, there's some breakfast with your name on it and we have to talk about Transmigration. Maybe you can convince me it's within the realms of possibility."

"As you wish. I really thought my lines were out of this world, magical in fact."

"Lady and Lady, exhibit A of my argument for your consideration."

"Ha!" Val responded in mock outrage.

"Anyway, I like how cheesy they are."

"You do?" Val inquired, beaming like a fool.

"Yes, they're very uniquely, you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Phew I'm relieved. Why didn't you just say so?"

"You are easy to tease." She extended her hand to Val who took it in hers and they intertwined fingers.

"No."

"Yes. How do you like your toast?"

Val looked at her, surprised at the abrupt change in topic. "Is this a trick question?"

Juls laughed. "Not at all. Do you like it with butter and/or jam?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll eat anything you make for me."

"I bet you will." 

"Now who is being naughty?" They exchanged a look filled with love, eyes smiling and walked in companionable silence the rest of the way, towards the entrance of the house.


End file.
